


Brave Storm

by SweetsThief (DarkMuffin)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Also robin can be whatever gender you want to read this as lmao, Basically a lot of sad feelings until the end, Other, Someone help Gaius please, This is just short and kind of rambling writing about this thief meme's feelings, This is my first time posting and it's garbage enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMuffin/pseuds/SweetsThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is used to this, though not to this extreme. He can thank the late nights running from himself and good people for that.</p><p>Just a short sad/happy feelings drabble ft Gaius probably catching a cold by sitting in all this rain moping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything to a fanfic site and hOh boy does it show
> 
> This was just something I started typing out to describe the weather outside when I wasn't feeling too well and it morphed into this you're welcome
> 
> I feel like Gaius has a lot of insecurities though especially with close relationships and I need to read more of it
> 
> Comments welcome btw I might(?) write more stuff if someone's interested maybe on other characters I'm not used to posting stuff lmao
> 
> ((This is probably best read on mobile bc I space things out a lot))

The rain smothers the air in its loud dance. Crashing, twirling, falling faster as it becomes one with the wind.

A sharp crack of thunder in the distance, beyond the faint sunset buried by the storm. An earth shaking rumble and boom as the sky meets the ground and lights up the darkness for a breathless moment.

He sits there, in a tiny alcove between the rocks that tower above him. A rushed shelter from the torrential rain that now covers the forest floor, the grass faintly visible in the sea that has formed reminds him of seaweed, helplessly thrashing about against the onslaught of water, yet still standing strong.

Not like he is.

Gaius is used to this, though not to this extreme. He can thank the late nights running from himself and good people for that. He turns away from the sea rising from the ground, carefully wiping away at his eyes until he can see himself a little better. That was his second mistake that day.

The pendant glares back at him, brilliant emerald stones flashing in anger as the thunder touches the earth once more.

He wasn't sure what to think then. Wasn't sure what to say to the tactician, who's worn and warm hands ever so slightly shaking, gently pushed the pendant into his own, and with that smile too _oh gods that smile._

He was sure that smile could stop anyone's heart in their tracks, faster then an arrow to the heart. He can certainly talk from experience.

The rain softens just slightly as Gaius thinks. Thinks and thinks and thinks until he gives up and lets go, the gems flash once more at him as they fall to the ground. He can barely hear the splash as the pendant joins the sea below.

What a fool they are.

But a loveable one at that and damn them for it.

Only they would go out of their way like this, only they would know, _just know_ for sure what the thief was planning, but would never have the courage to do, and strike first. What kind of tactician would they be if they weren't always one step ahead?

And only they, would fall in love with a damn thief.

He can still hear Robin's words echoing in his head, louder than the storm itself.

_"I love you, Gaius."_

**No.**

_"More than anything."_

**No, no.**

_"Gaius..."_

**"No!"**

His hand moves without him thinking, a whirlwind of emotions fuelling his punch against the solid stone. A string of curses, bitter and foul join the cacophony of shrieking wind and endless rain.

He doesn't bother to nurse it, he feels nothing, emptier than usual. The sting on his hand echoes, deafened by the rain and his thoughts.

No one should love a crook, least of all a broken one. They could do so much better, anyone would be better. 

So why, why did they choose him?

Why, why would they spend so much time, _precious time_ , on a nobody who walks with blood on his hands and rot in his heart?

Why, why would they treat him oh so kindly, hold him close and flash that damned smile at him until he gave in and laughed with them?

Why, why can he hear them now, yelling until their lungs ache and fighting an untamed beast of a storm looking for him?

Gaius shrinks closer to the rocks, there's no way they can find him. Not in this weather, and not when he's like this.

Vulnerable.

Weak.

Crying.

Crying?

He didn't notice his breath, shallow and jumpy as stray tears ran down his tired face. How pathetic he must look right now, huddled into a corner looking as helpless as a newborn child. Whispering prayers to himself that _please, oh gods don't let them see me like this._

The water shifts around the intruding boots and shimmering cloak, the pendant rises and clinks, jostling in the howling wind. Gaius doesn't move, but Robin does.

It's still an uncomfortable feeling for Gaius, these arms holding him tight and close as though he may be carried off with the storm, never to be seen again. The heartbeat pressed to his back, filling his ears and deafening the wind and rain.

His legs feel like they're one with the stone when Robin slowly, achingly slowly lifts Gaius up and wordlessly begins walking back to camp with him. The storm begins to gently lull as they walk across the sea, now shimmering with grass below and stars above.

Gaius doesn't ask why, he knows he can't win this now. Not even a hurricane can stop this tactician from loving him. His heart aches just thinking about it, and he's sure this feeling won't go away for a long, long time.

_"You don't have to afraid, Gaius"_

He glances up at Robin, and Gaius swears he's never seen anyone with a more determined look in their eye. 

"I know you think you're not worth it, but I will spend the rest of my life showing you myself until you believe it too. You're the greatest experience of my life Gaius, you're a part of my life whether you like it or not and I will brave _every_ storm in the world if it means I can make you happy and _love yourself."_

Gaius feels like he's being dragged under the sea at his feet, clinging to Robin, head buried in the soaking wet coat.

**_"I love you Gaius."_ **

He pulls away, only an inch but he can see the honest look on that face, feels their arms protect him as he falls, _oh he falls,_ even further then before and he knows there's no going back now.

Robin flashes him that smile.

Gaius flashes one back, and Robin feels their heart stop.


End file.
